Episode 2-153
Summary Laila shows Claude some sleeping pills, and explains that they will put him to sleep instantly, but they have one side effect—hair loss. She then tells him that at least for his own sake and the sake of his sister, he should not run off. When he points out that he has no choice in the matter, she says that she wishes that his actions would come from his heart, if only a bit. When she leaves the room, he says to himself that he has been helping willingly all this time, and he will continue to do so, even though she will never really know. Asha sneaks around a temple avoiding other people, when she is confronted by a woman who has been possessed by Claude. He warns her that hiding with hoti chandra is useless against certain Death magicians who possess a sixth sense, and explains that this is the reason his card readings are so accurate. Asha sees that he is using bhavati yama again, and mocks him for hiding out while using the bodies of others to shield himself. Claude says it does not matter as he will do anything to keep her from passing through. Asha says that he is hardly an opponent to her, but he points out that these magicians are expendable and he will take over as many as he needs to until she is caught and killed, so she will never get the opportunity to reach Laila. Claude then mentions that only one more Kubera needs to die for everything to end, and points out that there is another Kubera in the city as well (apparently referring to Leez). He does not want Laila to be the one who is sacrificed, and if Asha leaves, he will not interfere with her. Asha tells him that she will change her target, then begins to walk away. This surprises Claude, but he nonetheless wishes her luck. He then compares her ruthlessness to that of the suras and says that he understands. Asha momentarily turns back to him and remarks that he says he understands her, yet does not see her as a human being. Claude replies that both of them are too far gone to be treated as human beings, then cheers her on. Laila finds Claude already asleep, slaps him, and complains that there are no suras yet that are suitable for him to use bhavati yama on. Saha's messengers suddenly arrive. Agni notices that one of the mountains is unaffected by the transcendental attack, and finds Sagara there, holding a black feather and resting her feet on Yuta. Sagara says that she will not hand him over since she needs a little more time to finish her "masterpiece". Using the Sword of Hellfire, Agni turns dark and fires up an explosive transcendental. The flames temporarily distract Maruna; Hura, riding on his back, complains that they almost just got hit by a turret. Maruna notes that Agni found Sagara. Hura does not seem to care which of the two wins or dies, and points out that they are both Maruna's enemies in the end. Maruna replies that for now, the victor must be Sagara. Sagara is surprised at seeing Agni's transcendental for the first time, but notes that he is not using his full power. She observes that he cannot bring himself to blast away both her and Yuta because the Taraka clan had sided with the gods when Ananta died, and so Agni must protect this prince in order to continue to use them. Currygom's comment Black Agni also appeared in Episode 2-67. Afterword * (thumbnail - Claude): What would Claude's justice be? * (Laila slapping Claude): I wonder how many times she hit him. * (Agni's transcendental): No time to wait! * (Hura on Maruna's back): Hura also knows how to use Hiding. What a cutie. * I'm sorry for the delay of the next printed volume. I've been really busy... T_T I have some free time now, so I'm going to finish Volume 6 and add more merchandise to the webtoon shop. It's been too long since I've updated it... 2-153 leez.png|other Kubera 2-153 rude awakening.png|rude awakening 2-153 hostage situation.png|puppet master 2-153 dark agni.png|black Agni Notes * Several things that were previously only speculation have been confirmed in this episode: ** Claude used bhavati yama on the transport ship. ** Laila is one of the three remaining Kubera''s. This was hinted at during Laila's earlier conversation with Claude. ** The Taraka clan attacked Ananta in conjunction with the gods. This explains the flashback of Ananta facing a Taraka clan horde. * The black feather in Sagara's hand appears to be one of the feathers from Samphati's hair, which belonged to her sister Jatayu. It is likely being used as part of Sagara's transcendental to create the illusion of Jatayu in Yuta's mind; Sagara's involvement seems important since Samphati has said that her memory of her sister's appearance has faded. It is revealed in the next episode that Sagara has a transcendental skill that can materialize a dead nastika. It is revealed in the next chapter (Loser) that Samphati is also using a transcendental on Yuta to keep him under her control. Closers: Black Lambs after-school / story and art by Currygom ''(Note: Closers is a MMORPG played online in South Korea, Indonesia, and Japan.) I participated in the relay webtoon for the online game "Closers" (클로저스). Not just me, but a lot of other artists were involved as well. It was very humbling to participate with great artists, but I also considered it an honor... My heart would beat fast as I worked. (sticker - surprised Moon) Black Lambs Union after-school, first episode Black Lambs Union after-school, second episode Does the coloring look different from my usual style? Someone else helped me with the coloring because I was short on time. (The rest of the blog post is excluded from here since it is not directly relevant to the '''Kubera' story. SIU also drew an episode, seemingly focused on the Wolfdog group.)'' References